Vasliki
Simply known as "Vasliki" to those she meets, this young Blood Elf Priest can be very shy and timid at times. She is a proud member of the guild and is willing to go to great lengths for friends and strangers alike. Vasliki can often be seen reading a tattered book that she found somewhere or practicing her first aid skills by folding and re-folding bandages until they are perfect. Vasliki stands at an average height for an elf and has the usual slender build; though she rarely wears anything but robes so it can be hard for others to notice her feminine curve appeal. Early Life & Family Vasliki was once told that she was conceived on the eve of a great battle, her parents, both devoted soldiers of the Scryers in Shattrath City. She does not remember which battle exactly, and will quickly exclaim that her parents had knack of over embellishing their military feats. Vasliki's parents had been trying to conceive a child for many years in order to carry on the family tradition of soldiering. When Vasliki was born her father was disappointed not to have been blessed with a son, but did not show any signs of it until later in Vasliki's childhood. Like so many children who parents are soldiers, Vasliki was pressured into take up combat lessons at an early age. Despite her greatest attempts to please her parents, Vasliki was barely able to lift a training sword off the ground, let alone use it in any manner. Discovering her Abilities as a Healer During her failed attempts to become a soldier, Vasliki accidently stumbled onto her true calling in life. A classmate had suffered a grievous wound during sword training against a stronger student. The Headmaster had rushed off to seek help from the school physician. Vasliki pushed her way through the gathering crowd and kneeled down beside her fellow student. Without warning, Vasliki felt something inside of her, telling her what to do. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow; seconds later, with her fallen student close to death, a serge of light came from Vasliki's hands and closed the nearly dead student's wounds, saving his life. The Headmaster returned at that moment, along with Vasliki's father. Disgusted at the sight of his daughter using magic to heal another, Vasliki's father picked her up and immediately removed her from the Academy. Vasliki spent much of the next few months locked in her room. She could hear her parents arguing and fighting through the walls, sometimes for hours on end about what should be done about the "worthless priest of daughter who could not bring honor to the family on the field of battle." Boarding School in Silvermoon After the fighting had died down, Vasliki's mother came to her in her room. She spoke softly, the first time in many weeks anyone had spoken in such a way to her, about a school Silvermoon where Vasliki could practice her skills at healing. She was told Silvermoon was the best choice because she would benefit from being closer to the Sunwell. Excited about the prospect of learning to heal, rather than be ashamed of it, she was eager to get set out. Vasliki would soon be disappointed, however, when she arrived in Silvermoon after a long journey only to find out that the Academy of Healing she was told about was nothing more than a run down Inn located in the slums of Old Silvermoon. Trying to make the best of the situation, Vasliki found a neglected shelf of books for comfort. She immersed herself in reading in an attempt to ignore the fact that her parents had essentially sold her into the slavery of the Tavern Keeper, paying him to keep her locked away. Forced to work in the kitchen and serve drinks at the bar, Vasliki often had to defend herself from unwanted advances from patrons and the Inn Keeper himself! Leaving the Shelter of the City One day a letter arrived from an address unknown to Vasliki. It was a letter from a distant uncle who was looking for her. The letter contained the news that her parents recently celebrated the birth of a son and that her father had bribed the local records keeper to forge or destroy Vasliki's birth records and thus, all ties Vasliki and to her family. Her uncle had sent a lone copy of those records along with a few pieces of gold to help her in whatever path she took. Not to long after the letter arrived, the Inn Keeper called Vasliki to his chambers. He informed Vasliki that her father had sent word and that he would no longer be paying for Vasliki's "tuition." He insisted that he had incurred great expense looking after Vasliki and demanded he be paid in full. Knowing that Vasliki and little to no money, he offered to clear her debt if she finally agreed to grant him a few personal favors. Disgusted with what she was being asked to do, Vasliki struck down the Inn Keeper with a nearby lamp. Running back to her room, she gathered up whatever should could carry and quickly left the Inn, never looking back. Vasliki had rarely been outside the city gates, both those Silvermoon and her native Shattrath City. With what little she could carry she ventured forth into the unknown. Vasliki's New Family Not long into her journey, Vasliki noticed a parchment afixed to a tree. In flawless script and signed by Greatmother Arjah herself, the parchment told of the group and their welcome walks to help provision those new to the adventuring world. She decided to seek out this group and ventured from Silvermoon to Orgrimmar to find them. The journey was hard but well worth it. She was accepted in the family and has become friends with many of its members. Dealing with the Addiction to Magic Despite having the same addiction to magic as all blood elves, Vasliki tries to remain positive and up-beat. She uses whatever means she can to expose herself to what she calls "good magic" in an attempt to keep her urges for Fel magic at bay. Despite the Sunwell's survival, Vasliki, like many elves, still have a very deeply rooted affliction for the darker types of magic. To help, Vasliki has also taken up enchanting items in order to release and focus their magic. She doesn't know if this helps her deal with the addiction, but she knows it certainly doesn't hurt. She is reluctant to admit it, but dealing with her addiction has its bad and good days. She normally just wants to be left alone during the bad days, fearing for the safety for the few she holds close. Vasliki Today Vasliki currently takes great pride in her healing and is never slow to answer any call for help. She remains quiet and keeps to herself unless she feels comfortable enough with the people around her. After so many years of being dominated by her parents, and treated like a slave by the Inn Master, Vasliki has some problems taking the initiative, acting independent or doing things outside of her comfort zone. It has also led to Vasliki's need to make those around her happy, even at her own expense. She does not want to become a burden to others because of her fear of rejection and being sent away. She is often embarrassed by her timidness, but at times, attempts to be more assertive; however, she will quickly return to her timid, quiet self at the first sign of conflict. Category:Blood Elves Category:Homeland Category:Horde Category:Individuals Category:Horde Members Category:Priests